jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +18 - Anshar
'Node C +18 Anshar' This is a world where the "Fertile Crescent rose to dominance and over the last six thousand years, more or less, has kept it. There was no Jesus on this world and no Mohammed. The Jews are a minor sect in the levant. The religions that dominate are the Mesopotamian dieties, but polytheism is rampant across the world. The technology looks a lot like 1923. Mesopotamia/Persia are the largest and wealthiest powers, and battle other world powers for dominance. Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Beni Mounds, Bolivia 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Warp to the heart of Babylon, the grand council chambers 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus C +18 Prime 06:00 06:00 - Babylon, a spawling megopolis of 12 million people, the richest and most powerful city in the world. The Portal here is a warp - Babylon sits on top of 10,000 years of ruins in various layers. The Grand Council chambers sit on a hill that contains the ruins of an ancienty temple and in that ancient temple there is the main portal ring. The Mespotamians have no idea - it's been the Grand Council Cambers for 1000 years. Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +17 The Smurfs 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - Anshar Meets Gamma World (After the Bomb) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C +19 World not found 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) C +18 Alt 05:00 05:00 - this is Anshar after a terrible catastrophe. A Nuclear war devastated the whole world - among the ruins bands of desperate humans vie against Uplisted anmals for dominance and to recover some sembelance of civilization. the Animal-Folk are not impressed with humanity and generally aggree that they need to not be in control - the gate opens near Larkana, which is recovering from the war, 5 years ago. System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha - Zombie Apocalypse 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan, Steampunk, Wheel of Time 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar - Jovian Chronicles 05:00 - (Locked) Blox - Pachekki Imperium 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Lyrans 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe - Warehouse 23 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexians and Fasani 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr - Ancient Greece C +18 Stellar 01:00 01:00 - Bor'cha Zombie Apocalypse. the walking dead but with Bor'cha - they are not having a good time. The gate is a warp to a rural area of rolling hills. Not far away a small city is badly infested with the walking dead. 'C +18 Stellar 02:00' 02:00 - Lizard people travel and fight using steampunk wonders, and search diligently for the Dragon Reborn, said to herald a new end to the world. Practioners of the Old Power and Technology conflict about how to approach things and solve problems. The Gate is a Warp along the shore of Circle Bay a free port where freebooters, pirates and rebels meet to engage in illicit trade. 'C +18 Stellar 04:00' 04:00 - Kynmar Jovian Chronicles - various nations both planet side and in space field special forces of mecha and fighter plane pilots who are dedicated to defending their various causes and making sure no other power gains ascendancy They are about to meet the Pachekki Imperium and have things turned upside down. 'C +18 Stellar 05:00' 05:00 - the Blox and the Pachekki Imperium. The Blox have just been contacted by the Pachekki Imperium, and is negotating for a place at the table. 'C +18 Stellar 07:00' 07:00 - Lyran cat-folk battle to stay free of the Pachekki Imperium, which doesn't seem all that interested in a direct conflict. 'C +18 Stellar 08:00' 08:00 - A Dabe secret gov ernment group holds a warehouse that contains wonders aincient and modern, all dangerous. And the Ring portal, for some reason. 'C +18 Stellar 10:00' 10:00 - Grexians and Fassani The Gracians and Fasanni cohabitate on the Grexian homeworld. 'C +18 Stellar 11:00' 11:00 - Whurr get chased around by mythical creatures and do their best to cope. Harpies, Cyclopses and Hydra are all understandably violent and confused. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game